Beilschmidt Family Feud
by gatorgirl517
Summary: Ludwig and Gilbert are at it again. A classical "battle of the brothers" contest of brute strength causes Gilbert's ego to explode and ends up starting an argument. Although, Gilbert takes the argument too far for his brother by bringing up an uncomfortable subject and time period. Will Gilbert be able to see past his "awesome" ego in order to comfort his younger brother?


**Author's Note:  
I would first like to say thank you so much for reading this! Secondly, this story was also written by LudwigElric118, so please please please go check out her other stories! Germany's lines were written by her, while I wrote Prussia's lines. I hope you enjoy this, and please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Night was approaching at Ludwig Beilschmidt's house. Feliciano had already gone to his room for the night, but the two German brothers were still up arguing, as usual. And what else did these two argue about besides their military tactics? Absolutely nothing. They sat in the living room on two different couches which were opposite from one another.

"We both know I have the better shot!" Ludwig said boastfully to his older brother.

Gilbert was taken aback; "Excuse me! Excuse me! Who do you think trained you?" He said with a shocked expression on his face.

Ludwig started chuckling; "Oh, of course I know that you trained me, but it was easy for me to surpass you."

Gilbert was furious. Was his younger brother actually challenging him to a fight, in the middle of a living room?

"Are you asking to get beaten up?" Gilbert snapped at his blonde brother.

Ludwig was about to fall off the couch from laughing; "Gil I also surpassed you in hand to hand combat, so you would be quite an easy challenge for me."

Gilbert's face turned a fuming color of red; he was absolutely furious at his brother. That was the last line he would allow Ludwig to cross. Ludwig began to smile; he loved making his brother mad.

Gilbert, who forgot about the sleeping Italian, shouted at his brother, "I hope you are prepared to lose!"

"Nein. I am prepared to win. I'll have you begging for mercy in no time at all." Ludwig retorted back to Gilbert.

Gilbert chuckled at his brother's comment; "Oh and you should be the one to talk; you got beaten by those allies, including the idiot America, twice!

Ludwig was furious at his brother, and stood up shouting, "It wasn't until America entered, dumnkoph!"

"West, getting beat by America makes your loss that much more pathetic." Gilbert snapped back at his brother.

Ludwig shook his head; "And who trained America?"

Gilbert laughed; this was becoming more and more of an advantage; "I trained America for when he fought Britain. I guess that means my training is better than yours!"

Ludwig had not planned on this backfiring at him, so he quickly thought up an excuse; "I was not the only country who was defeated by America! Russia was defeated, and so was Spain and even Japan! England was also at the height of his power!"

Gilbert seemed to make everything better for him; "Well if all of them were defeated by America, then my training must be pretty good! Guess I'm not half-bad after all! Suck it loser!"

Ludwig stared at the ground and sighed; "I wasn't the only German nation to be defeated by him, you know."

Gilbert was confused. What was his brother talking about now? This did not make any sense at all. "Just who exactly are you talking about? The only German nations are you and I."

Ludwig mumbled under his breath, "You know who."

Gilbert's face lit up; "Oh you mean the idiot? That stupid aristocrat?"

Ludwig thought to himself, "Is mein bruder really this stupid?"

Since Ludwig did not respond, Gilbert thought he was wrong. "Hmm, maybe Austria is not who West is thinking of," he thought to himself, "Wait! Is he talking about me?"

"Damn it, West! That was a swimming race between America and I, and I got pushed back by a wave, you idiot! That does not count!" Gilbert shouted at his brother, but was embarrassed that he lost to America, even if it was just a swimming competition.

Ludwig was staring blankly at the floor the entire time his brother was rambling on and on, and he had ignored everything his brother said. Gilbert looked up to see if his brother was going to respond, but was not given an answer.

Suddenly Ludwig shouted at the top of his lungs in one breath, "You know what, Gil! You try fighting a two-front war and see how you end up!"

Gilbert did not fully understand what his brother was talking about at first and rather saw this as a time to boast about himself; "Oh, I bet I would be successful, unlike someone else apparently! And you were stupid enough to set yourself up for a two-front war!"

Ludwig could not take any more; his own brother had crossed the line. Ludwig took his arm and slugged his brother straight in the mouth, but there was no effect.

The blonde screamed, "I did not set up the two-front war! That was that stupid Austrian who did that!"

Gilbert turned his head around to face the hallway. He could not see the Austrian, but could hear him playing the piano and decided to shout in that direction; "Austria stay out of this unless you would like to revisit the lovely year of 1748! I sure would not have a problem with seizing your vital regions again!"

Ludwig shook his head and cried out, "Hitler, you idiot! He is the stupid bastard Austrian who screwed everything up!"

Gilbert knew his brother was easily upset by this topic, but nevertheless shouted back at him, "You actually let an Austrian rule over you? Kesesese! You are pathetic, West!"

Ludwig was sick and tired of this; his brother was beyond aggravating him, so he lunged across the living room and tackled his brother to the ground. Gilbert got up and smashed West's face onto the floor, while pinning him to the ground. While being held down, Ludwig kicked Gil in the shoulder which knocked him onto the ground, with the blonde pinning the silver-haired guy down.

"You take that back, Gil!" Ludwig shouted at his brother.

"Kesese! Never, West!" The silver-haired guy shouted in return while kicking his brother in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. "Not only was your ruler just an Austrian, but he wanted to be an artist before! Kesesese! Did you really have no other options, West?"

The blonde groaned, but he still got up and swung a fist at Gil; hitting him square in the face, which caused him to fall flat on his back. "Yes, Gil! I really did not have any other options!" Ludwig said as he fell to one knee out of exhaustion and pain from fighting.

Gilbert got up and wiped the blood off of his face; "And to think that I raised you, and you went and did something stupid and pathetic like that." Ludwig was now pinned to the ground, and was so exhausted that he did not even attempt to move.

Ludwig looked embarrassed as he said, "I know; I was desperate. Oh gott, Gil. Why was I so stupid?"

The silver-haired guy stared at his brother with an angry expression; "How would I know why you were stupid? Well, I mean you always are, but this? No. You just let him go along his way when you knew what he was planning. I can't believe you." Gilbert slapped his brother in the face; turning it bright red.

Ludwig tried to look away as he told his brother, "I didn't know what he was planning! He went behind my back!" He was beyond embarrassed and knew he was foolish. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Gilbert could not believe the excuses his brother was using; "You liar! You knew exactly what was going to happen! He even went as far as to write it down!" He grabbed Ludwig's head; forcing the blonde to look at him.

Ludwig tried hard to not let his emotions show and shouted, "Poland and France were the only things I knew about! Everything else," he closed his eyes and said with a sad tone, "the camps…" Ludwig raised his voice and shouted, "It is bad enough that the entire world thinks I am a monster, but I never expected this from my own brother!"

Gil saw his brother crying and it was then that he realized he had gone too far. All he managed to mumble out at the moment was, "West... I...I...I am sorry. I am the idiot here."

He leaned in to hug his brother, but Ludwig quickly turned his head away.

The silver haired guy looked down towards the blonde; "West, please. I am sorry; I am so arrogant and self-centered that I did not realize that I was being so inconsiderate of you."

Ludwig struggled to get up, but manages to. The blonde said nothing, but finally hugged his brother. Gilbert hugged the blonde back and started to cry.

"West, I am so sorry. I got carried away, again." Gil said as he cried into his brother's shoulder.

Ludwig kept holding on; "It's alright, bruder."

Gilbert closed his eyes as he sobbed, "West, I am a terrible brother. Nobody else would do this to their own brother."

West bluntly replied to his brother, "Nein. Everyone says it. I am just tired of it. I ignored those around me and I only thought of revenge; my friends suffered because of that, including Japan, Italy, and even you. If anyone is sorry, it's me."

Gilbert stopped crying and was ready to knock some sense into his brother; "Shut up, West. Do not listen to what they say. It is ok; everyone wants revenge; just look at me and that stupid aristocrat, that was more than 200 years ago and I still want to kill him. I am sorry for earlier."

Ludwig looked up at his brother; "But Gil..." He was cut off by the silver haired guy.

"No. It is over. Do not let it bother you anymore." Gilbert said with a bit of anger.

Ludwig simply nodded; "Ja."

Gilbert had a worried expression on his face; "West, are you ok?"

Ludwig looked down sheepishly; "Ja; I am fine."

Gil was a bit annoyed at his brother now; "West, I am your brother. I am not stupid; I know when you are lying, so tell me the truth."

Ludwig sighed and stared at the floor; ignoring his brother.

"Yes?" Gilbert asked his brother.

"Gil, you should see how they look at me at the World Conferences. England and France still haven't truly forgiven me, and Italy, well he has always been scared of conflict of any sort, but now he's even more afraid, especially of England and America." The blonde admitted to his brother.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig straight in the eyes as he said, "West, I think it is about time I come to one of these conferences and shut them up. They need to forget about it and stop bringing it up. About Ita, well, we both know that he needs to toughen up a bit."

Ludwig looked at his brother; "You should come to one; that would most definitely shock them. But with Italy; before he was just being a coward and needed to be toughen up. Now, he's genuinely afraid of America and England, even though they have tried explaining it nearly a thousand times." The blonde sighed; "He just can't get that month out of his mind. He still wakes up screaming from those memories."

Gilbert looked towards the bedroom where Feliciano was; "Ita. He is so helpless. I feel so sorry for him. But, you can watch over him now. I know you may get annoyed at him sometimes. Well, almost every day, actually. But he just needs to know that you will never go away. Do not put the blame on yourself though, West."

Ludwig sat down again and put his face into his hands; "Gil, I still hear him screaming my name when America carried him away. I was the one protecting him, and in the moment it matter most, I failed, Gil! I let Italy down."

Gilbert felt it was finally time he offered his younger brother some sincere advice; "West, do you ever wonder why Ita is still here with you? It is because he trusts you; he wants you to protect him; even if you did fail. Ita is not like most people, West. He sees you as somebody who risked everything for him. He sees you as somebody who was with him and protected him until the end. Even if he is still scared, you need to always be with him. From this day forward, never leave his side."

The blonde looked up at his brother and rubbed the shoulder that was wounded in his attempt to save Italy.

"Gil...I...I promise," Ludwig said as he closed his eyes holding back tears.

Gilbert moved his brother's hand from the wounded shoulder; "West, look at me. That boy sees the good that is in you. Do not be ashamed of this mark," He pointed to the scar; "In fact, you should cherish it. This mark will be a reminder of your promise to that boy. It is failures that make us who we are. It is failures that make us different from the ones who raised us. And, honestly, those failures can sometimes lead us into the right direction; into a better direction. What if Ita had nobody to protect him? Where would he be now? He would have nobody to turn to, and he would be absolutely alone. He would have nobody he could trust. But now, now that you showed him how much you care about him, he can look up to you, see this scar, and be reminded of the man who would, and still will do anything to save him from any situation, big or small."

Ludwig looked into his brothers eyes and saw the deepest sincerity behind them. He rubbed the scar with his finger.

"Das ist richtig, mein bruder." The blonde said as he dropped his hand and collapsed sobbing into his brother's shoulder.

Gilbert held up his younger brother, whose knees gave in, and held him tight in his arms.

"West, do not ever forget how much you mean to some people; to Ita, and to me. You have made my life a blast and I have enjoyed every moment of it. I guess I'm not such a terrible older brother after all; maybe I did alright in raising you. Ich liebe dich, West. Do not ever forget that, "the silver haired guy whispered to his sobbing brother.

Ludwig held onto his brother; the same way he did when he was younger; "Ich liebe dich, ja," he whispered.

Gilbert picked up his brother and started walking down the hallway.

"Geez, West. Maybe you should lay off the wurst and beer a little bit; you sure have gotten heavier," Gil said as he began to smile while his brother cried into his chest.

He reached West's bedroom and sat his brother down on the bed.

"Here West, lie down and get some sleep, you could use it. Everything is going to be fine, West. I'll have Ita cook some sausage in the morning for breakfast, that is, of course, after I make the two of you run ten miles." Gilbert turned around and to find that his sleeping brother, who stopped crying, had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

Gil walked to the door; "Guten nacht, West. Ich liebe dich."

He closed the door behind him and looked at the clock; "Mein Gott! It is already 1:30 in the morning! How long have I been here? Oh well, I guess I will go find some blankets and a pillow; I will just sleep on the couch tonight."

Gilbert turned around to go to the closet and passed his brother's room.

All he heard was, "protect...Italy...always...trusts...me...ich liebe dich...Gil..."

The silver haired guy smiled as he opened the closet to find a blanket and pillow and walked back to the couch.

He said to himself, "Maybe I am not that bad of a brother after all. I guess you turned out almost as awesome as me, West. Almost; because my level of awesome is pretty tough to beat."


End file.
